My life would suck without you
by emilyaten
Summary: Hermione and Draco are in love but it all comes crashing down when Hermione discovers that Draco only dated her for a bet. Inspired buy the song My life would suck without you by Kelly Clarkson.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Hermione and Draco are Head Boy and Girl. They started dating early in the year, but now the school year is almost over. Inspired by the song "My life would suck without you" by Kelly Clarkson.

Hermione had just finished showering in the Head common room and she decided to wake Draco so he wouldn't be late for class. She leaned over him and kissed him and as she did her we hair lightly touched his bare chest and he shivered then opened his eyes.

"mmmmm Mornin' sweetie" He said

"Morning, you need to get up for class, potions first thing." She said to him.

"You come wake me up in the morning wearing only a towel and expect me to want to jump up and go to class." He said and smiled "Your crazy." He grabbed her and pulled her into bed with him. He took the towel from her and deposited it on the floor next to the bed. Her kissed her and held her close.

"We can't stay in bed all day." She said.

"Nonsense, your Head Girl and I'm Head Boy we can say we were sick and then vouch for each other, that way we can stay in bed all day." He gave a devilish grin, then started kissing her lips lightly, then her cheek and neck, then her chest and down her stomach until she gave a lurch of excitement and Draco made it to his destination. She let her eyes roll, and then closed them; she had a death grip on the sheets.

Hermione and Draco entered the potions class twenty minutes late, Snape gave them a look that quite clearly said "If this ever happens again it will be the last thing you _ever_ do." Draco and Hermione got the message and took their usual seats in the back of the class room in the far right corner. They got out their thing for the potion the rest of the class had already started on and between Hermione's smarts and Draco's cunning they were quickly ahead of the class, and turning in their potion. The bell rang and they set out to the grounds to spend their free period, under a tree right at the edge of the forbidden forest that had become their regular haunt.

Then they heard someone yelling behind them. They turned to find Blaise walking towards them with a snug look on his face. He handed Draco a bag which gave off the distinct sound of coins as it passed between hands. "You win" he said then turned and walked way. The look on Draco's face was one of complete terror.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked trying to get Draco to move, as he seemed rooted to the spot.

"Nothing" he said a little too quickly.

"Draco you are getting paler by the minute and your hand are shaking."

"Blaise just owed me some money that's all."

"He never pays anyone back. Let me see that bag." Hermione grabbed the bag before Draco could resist. She looked in the bag and her jaw immediately dropped.

"There has got to be at least two thousand galleons in here."

"He paid me back plus interest." He said with a faint smile.

"Right" she said then sat on the ground under their tree. "What are you gunna do with it?"

"I am thinking of getting an apartment. Ya know get out of my parents house." He said feeling a little guilty for lying to Hermione about why Blaise gave him the money. He sat down next to her. He wanted to tell her, but he couldn't _she would never forgive me, but she had the right to know, since when do I care about people's rights, She isn't just another person thought I love her, I have to tell her. _

"Hermione" he said nervously.

"Hm"

"There is something I need to tell you"

She looked up at him. He continued looking straight ahead.

"Well first off, I love you with all my heart and I mean that I really do. I want a future with you, a wedding, children, our own happily ever after. But that money Blaise gave me was from a bet I won." Hermione looked shocked but did not interrupt him. "When I got my Head Boy badge last summer Blaise bet me that I wouldn't be able to get the Head Girl to fall in love with me. I took the bet. I never expected for me to fall in love with you. I want to be with you because I love you, not because of the bet. I love you Hermione please forgive me." He finished then turned to look at her but she was already getting up. She strode across the grounds to the castle, in the entrance hall she saw Blaise, she took out her wand and flicked it large purple boils erupted all over his face. She made her way up to her room and stayed there for the rest of the night.

Draco came in after dinner and asked if she would talk to him. She ignored his request and rolled over in her bed. He left the room.

The next morning she packed her trunk and took it down to the common room. Today was the last day at Hogwarts; she looked around once more then made her way down to breakfast. She managed to get a compartment to herself and stay clear of Draco. She went home to her parents' house. She told her mother everything about Draco about the bet and how much she still loved him.

"It would seem that he loves you too. Forget about a bet or forget about the man you love." Was her mother's advice.

Hermione looked everywhere for Draco but couldn't find him. She went to his parents' house and asked if they knew where he was staying but they said they didn't know. Hermione searched for three more months before giving up hope.

She was certain she would never find him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco watched as Hermione walked away from him and into the castle.

_What have I done? _He thought to himself. _She is the best thing that has ever happened to me. _Draco got up and headed to his next class Transfiguration, yea he would be early but it didn't matter.

When class started he looked around, no Hermione. _Shit _he thought _She must be really pissed at me to skip class._ Draco finished his classes trying not to think about Hermione, but he was distracted none the less. He went through the day feeling like a ghost. He went to dinner and sat by himself, he didn't eat much and decided to go try and get Hermione to talk to him.

"Hermione can we please talk?" He asked her, but she ignored him and rolled over in her bed.

He went back to his room and decided to pack his things tonight. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box, he opened it and looked at the ring he had planned on proposing to Hermione with. It was had a small diamond and a gold band that was engraved, on one side of the diamond it said Draco and on the other side said Hermione and inside under the diamond said Forever. He placed this in his trunk first then packed his other things. He finally finished packing around midnight then went back to Hermione's room, he was going to make another attempt at getting her to talk to him but when he opened the door he saw her fast asleep. He walked over kissed her on the side of her head and said _I love you_ barely above a whisper. Then left the room.

When Draco woke up the next morning he found that he over slept and had to run to catch the train. He walked past a compartment and saw Hermione inside but decided to leave her alone, she didn't want to talk to him last night why would that change now?

When he got to Kings Cross he apperated to a small wizard village near by. He found a small apartment that was ready to be rented out and gave the land lord his two thousand galleons. The land lord looked at him and said "That's two years rent" Draco smiled at him "Good I plan to stay for a while anyways." He went into the apartment to find it rather smaller then it looked on the outside there was one small bed room and a kitchen that was divided from the living room by a half wall topped with a counter. The bathroom had a stand up shower and a tiny sink and a dingy looking toilet. Draco didn't care about the size of the apartment, he was just glad to be on his own.

He apperated to Malfoy Manor and gathered everything he would need for his apartment. He took his dresser and his bed and end table, his desk and the couch from his room. His parents questioned him about where he was going but he didn't answer. He didn't say good-bye when he left either; he simply left a letter on one of the chairs and apperated back to his apartment.

When his parents came back up to say good-bye to him they found the letter and read:

_Mum and Dad,_

_Sorry but I can no longer live in this house anymore. I have found a place to stay. I have something I need to take care of before I do anything else._

_Love Draco_

His parents were perplexed as to what he had to do that was so important he couldn't tell them. But three months later they found out.

Narcissa who was home alone at the time heard a knock on the door; she opened it and in walked Hermione Granger.

"I need to speak to Draco right now" Hermione demanded.

Narcissa who would have kicked the girl from the house had she not been so worried about Draco also.

"He isn't here"

"Fine then I'll wait for him to return" Hermione said then sat down on the floor stubbornly.

"No I mean he doesn't live here anymore, he came home from school got some things then left. We haven't heard from him since." Narcissa said.

"Oh er, so you don't know where I could find him then?" Hermione said from the floor feeling a little foolish. Narcissa shook her head. "Well I'll just be leaving then. Thank you for your time." Hermione said then left.

Narcissa immediately went and wrote a letter to her son, she sent him a letter every couple of days but everyone has gone unanswered.

_Dear Draco,_

_Hermione Granger came to the house today looking for you. She seemed quite persistent to find you. _

_All my love,_

_Mum._

Narcissa tied the letter to the leg of her owl and told it to find Draco. She didn't expect a reply but thought Draco should at least know.

Draco woke to a tapping on his window; he looked up to see his mother's owl again. _Why does she still write? _He asked himself opening the window. He pulled the letter off the owl's leg and the owl jumped in the window. "Oh no you don't" Draco said "I ain't writing back and I haven't got anything for you so just be on your way" He said, thinking he must be going crazy, _I'm talking to a bird!_

Draco unrolled the letter and read it, his jaw dropped when he finished reading. _She is looking for me? Why? Really? I miss her so much. When should I go talk to her? Should I write first? What would I write. 'I'm sorry I was an ass and sorry I didn't find you sooner, I should have been a better stalker' No. I'll just go to her and…and what? Sorry won't cover it._ Draco wrote back to his mother for the first time.

_Dear Mum,_

_I'm going to go find her. Do you know where she is staying? I love her Mum. I need to find her. I'm going to make her my wife._

_Love Draco_

He tied the letter to the owl and sent it back to his mother. He waited an hour then the bird returned, with another letter from his mother.

_Dear Draco, _

_I believe she is staying with her parents still. I am so happy for you, your father on the other hand is furious that you are in love with a mudblood. Don't return home, I want him to calm down. If you really love her then go get her. _

_All my love,_

_Mum_

Draco read the letter then smiled, he would go get her, and as for his father, well he was going to have to accept her or loose him. Draco ran around his apartment collecting things he would need. He finally had a plan. He grabbed his guitar and the engagement ring; he put on his cloak and apperated to the front of Hermione's house. He saw a light on on the second floor and watched for a minute trying to decide if it was Hermione or not. After a minute of watching he saw a bushy mane of hair that could only belong to Hermione.

He put his guitar strap over his shoulder and in the middle of the street began playing, and singing word he had never heard before, the words seemed right so he continued to sing.

Hermione was in her room getting ready for bed and thinking about Draco. How she had reacted to him telling her the truth, how she searched for him and how she was done searching. _I have to move on_ she thought to herself _if we were meant to be together then she would have found him by now._ Then she heard something out on the street. She looked out her window and saw someone standing in the middle of the street playing a guitar. _What the hall are they doing?_ She thought. She opened her window and heard Draco's voice, he was singing. She listened to the words and smiled.

Guess this means I'm sorry  
I'm standing at your door  
Guess this means I take back  
All I said before  
Like how much I wanted  
Anyone but you  
Said I'd never come back  
But here I are again

'Cause we belong together now  
Forever united here somehow  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life would suck without you

Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you

'Cause we belong together now  
Forever united here somehow  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life would suck without you

Being with you  
Is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you  
But I can't let you go

'Cause we belong together now  
Forever united here somehow  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life would suck without you

'Cause we belong together now  
Forever united here somehow  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life would suck without you

When he finished singing she went down the hall and ran into her mother's room.

"Mom he's here! Outside! He was singing to me!" Hermione said barely able to form words.

"Have you let him in?" Her mother said calmly.

Hermione ran from the room and down the stairs. She whipped open the front door and ran out. She threw herself into Draco's arms.

"I'm sorry" She said "I was being stupid. I miss you. I love you. Please forgive me." Hermione said through tears.

"I forgive you but only if you forgive me." Draco said with a smile.

"Of course" Hermione said then kissed him.

"Well then I need to ask you a question" He said.

Hermione took a step back. "What"

Draco got down on one knee and pulled the ring from his pocket. "Hermione Granger" he said "Will you be my wife?" Hermione threw herself back into his arms. "Yes" She cried "Yes, Yes, Yes" she said between kisses. She got up and started to run towards the house, then half way there she turned around ran back to Draco grabbed his hand and started running back to the house. She dragged Draco up the stairs and into her parent's room.

"Mom, Dad!"She yelled "We're getting married" then she hugged her mother. Her mother smiled and congratulated her. Her father shook Draco's hand and said "Welcome to the family boy"

"You must stay for the night" Her mother said.

"Yes, well have our own little celebration." Her father agreed.

"Alright" Draco said "But I have to send and owl to my mother"

Hermione took him up to her room and let him use some paper and a quill.

_Dear Mum,_

_I found her. I asked her to marry me and she said yes! I want father to meet her tomorrow. _

_Love Draco_

He tied the letter to Hermione's owl then they went downstairs. When they got downstairs Hermione's Father was already pouring them some champagne. They talked and laughed and made Draco feel like he belonged. Draco was grateful for that. An hour later an owl flew in the open window. Draco took it, "Do you mind?" He said when Hermione's parents shook their heads him and Hermione went up to her room. Draco opened the letter.

_Dear Draco,_

_I am so happy for you! You father has agreed to meet her tomorrow and he sends his love. We will be expecting you around noon for lunch. _

_All my love, _

_Mum_

Draco jumped up and hugged Hermione. "My father has agreed to meet you. We will be going to my parent's house for lunch tomorrow."

Hermione smiled. "Do you think they are going to like me?" she asked "I don't think I left that good of an impression on your mum"

"Don't be ridiculous, she loves you. My mother is happy for us, It's my father we have to impress" Draco replied then seeing the look on Hermione's face "He'll love you because I love you" he finished then wrapped Hermione in a hug.


End file.
